1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boat boarding platforms and more particularly pertains to a new removable lower deck for watercraft for providing a removable supporting surface adjacent the water next to a boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of boat boarding platforms is known in the prior art. More specifically, boat boarding platforms heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art boat boarding platforms include U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,447; U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,747; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 324,019; U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,314; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,293.
In these respects, the removable lower deck for watercraft according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a removable supporting surface adjacent the water next to a boat.